You're Different
by Connahsquay
Summary: Being in the Akatsuki has its advantages for Deidara, mostly because he can take girls, use them and kill them. But not this one...DeiSaku Being continued soon.
1. Chapter 1

**You're...Different**

A fanfic by Laura-Chayn.

**Chapter 1- Gone.**

Deidara tossed aside another body, the blonde flicked his hair back and chuckled. "Didn't even put up a fight, un." He walked over to the disposed girls body and touched her cheek, her lifeless pale face grew colder, her blue eyes lay half open. "Such a shame." Deidara cooed, closing her eyes shut "I could have used a fiesty one...Molding a hand full of clay, he pounced on to massive clay bird and flew back to the Akatsuki base.

--

"Sakura-chan!" A voice yelled in urgancy, a pink headed ninja ran through the forest to an ANBU Naruto. The boy flipped over the dead body, Sakura gasped in total shock. "Ino..." Sakura cried softly, looking down upon her best friends cold figure, her clothes lay strewn across the floor in front of them, blood seeped from her sides and legs and Sakura tried desperatly to heal her. "Sakura!" Naturo soothed harshly, "It's too late, she's gone." Trying hardly to pull Sakura from the girl. "No, no, no, no!" She repeated over and over again, clawing the ground to keep close to Ino. Suddenly Sakura broke down, sobbed violently into Naruto's vest, removing his mask, he lay his head on top of Sakura's, rubbing her back in confort, reassuring the broken girl. Two more ninja's appeared and latched Ino's limp body onto a medic bed, covering her completely in a white blanket. A tired Sakura lay on Naruto, falling silently asleep in her tears, picking her up, Naruto placed her in his hands and carried her back to Konoha...

--

"What took you so long?" Sasori asked blankly from the corner of the room. Kisame smirked at the incoming member, his face warm and lightly layered with sweat. "Leave it, Sasori, you know where he's been." A evil grin was on Deidara's face as he sat down on the sofa next to Kisame. "You can't blame me, Danna." The blonde announced to his partner. "Konan is the only girl here, and she's with the leader." Kisame nodded in agreement with Deidara as Sasori stopped work on his puppet to listen to him. "And i'm not gay!" He finished off as he turned to the Television. "Even if i was there isn't a good choice of men here either..." He mumbled in his throat, Kisame's eyes widened at the boy as he struck his head "Your not exactly a catch any way!" Sasori shot up at Kisame's rage. "Kisame, are you incinuating that if Deidara was better looking, you'd be gay?" Sasori joked, the blue man quickly shook his head, making Deidara laugh "No! I'm not gay." He replied, holding a finger up to the red headed puppeteer. "But, what about you?" He cunningly asked. "No, never was. Never will be" Sasori smoothly answered, returning to his work.

All the three boys returned to there activities, until Konan called them all into the kitchen for Dinner. "Don't think i didn't hear your remark, Deidara" She scolded as they walked through the door, Deidara blushed as he closed the door, giving out a small nervous laugh.

--

Tsunade had called Sakura and Naruto to her office, they both stood before her. "It was Yamanaka Ino, Tsunade-sama." Naruto informed, acting very seriously unlike himself. Sakura flinched at her name, memories flooded back of her and Ino, two innocent girls playing around, fighting of boys, picking flowers...That was all gone now...Even though Sakura was 17 now she still remembered every moment with Ino. "Sakura!" Tsunade impatiently said for the fifth time, finally catching her attention. Sakura nodded inattentivly. "I know Ino was your friend, i'm sorry for that." The hokage sympathetically told her, She wiped a tear from the eye of the small pink girl. "This has been a frequent attack for Konoha..." Tsunade stated, sitting back down in her seat, she looked back at Sakura. "From now on, Sakura? You aren't to leave the site of Naruto, you could be next." Naruto Stiffened up at the kage's last words, 'Sakura could be next?' He repeated in his head, looking over he Saw a fragile Sakura tearing up again. 'She's in no state to wonder around alone.' Naruto moved closer the Sakura, hugging her lightly. Leaving Tsunade's office, Sakura's eyes never left the floor, Naruto talked quietly to her, but she never responded.

Sakura arrived home that day, Naruto still be her side. As she opened her front door, Naruto turned so protective. "Sakura!" He warned, taking a hold of her wrist, and pulling her keys from her hand. Sakura looked up in surprise at the blonde. "Why don't you stay my house?" He offered, "That way we can go to practice together and you'll be safe for the night!" Naruto beamed a smirk at her, but Sakrua shook her head slowly. "No, Naruto." She replied, unhitching his hand from her wrist and taking back her keys, she pushed her door open gently. "I want to be alone tonight, i'll be fine. I promise." A terrified Naruto nodded and stepped back from her house as she entered. He stood there for a couple on seconds, staring blankly at the small house before turning away to go home. 'Be safe, Sakura-chan...' He thought, hoping some how she'd hear him...

--

A bruised Deidara fell down on his bed. "Damn Konan and her punches, that killed!" He mummered to himself, rubbing his swollen cheek. Turning to his side, some one knocked on his door. "Yeah?" he shouted loudly to them. "It's Sasori." A plain voice answered on the other side, Standing up, Deidara froze for a moment.."Are you alone?" He called out, worried that Konan might be back for more. Sasori opened the door and stared at the boy. "When aren't I alone?" He finally smirked, pulling in a puppet behind him, Deidara stared at it in disgust. "Can I keep this in here?" Sasori asked, holding up a freshly slaughtered body, soon to become a puppet. "I've got no space in my room, and it needs an open space to hollow out." Deidara wagged his finger. "No way!" He shouted at his Danna, who watched as Deidara started on a rant. "Why did you come to me first? I've got my art to worry about! Why not Kisame?" "He'll eat it." Sasori replied, pulling the puppet up once more. "Itachi?" "As if!" "Hidan?" "He'll sacrifice it!" "Konan!" Deidara finally roared, pointing. "I haven't tried her..." Sasori thought aloud, but Deidara backed away to the wall. "No!" He shouted in fear, pointing behind Sasori. "It's KONAN!!" Scrambling away from the girl Akatsuki, Konan cracked her knuckels as she jumped at the clay artist. Sasori did nothing but look down at his puppet and sigh, looking up once more he asked "Hey Konan, can i put this puppet in your room for a couple of days?" Whilst Konan ripped apart the blonde, she shouted her reply back to him "Yeah, sure Sasori!" Deidara screamed loudly as Konan set mounds of paper to attack him. Sasori nodded and thanked her as he left the two to fight.

--

Sakura remained in her room all night, sitting on the floor leaning against her bed, silent tears fell from her face onto the floor. Hours passed by and she didn't move, all her memories replayed themselves in her head, over and over all night long. As morning broke outside her window, Sakura didn't get an ounce of sleep. Rising to her feet, Sakura took a cold shower to wake herself up. The day passed in a blur when all she could think about was her deceased friend. Escaping Naruto straight after pracitce, she passed Ino's mom's flower shop, the sign on the door read 'Closed for family death' Wiltering flowers hung from outside the store as Sakura picked up on single fine rose. Twirling it around in her fingers, she headed for the gates of the village. The guards called out for her to return but she ran off into the forest. Back to where Ino was discovered. Sakura kneeled on the site of her death, placing the rose around a small memorial that was already gathering. She sat there for about one hour, before she arose again.

"I swear Ino." Sakura growled angrily. "I'll put a stop to this...For you." Sakura stood and stared down at her flower, and a picture of Ino when she was younger, picking it up a small tear fell upon Ino's cheek, Sakura swore inwardly that she would hunt down who ever killed her...

--

**Rwar, wow that's quite long :P**

**I really enjoyed writing that, i hope you enjoyed reading it too!**

**I'm going to update it realllly soon so keep a look out for it, I constantly update**

**Sakura: Because she has nothing better to do!**

**Laura-Chayn: Stop being grouchy!**

**Sakura: Grouchy!? You killed Ino!**

**Laura-Chayn: Actually Deidara killed her :P**

**Deidara: Yeah, but you made me, un!**

**Laura-Chayn: Blasphemy!**

**Keep reading and Reviewing please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're...Different**

**Chapter 2- Grown up.**

Sakura arrived home very late that night, Naruto paced up and down outside her house. He looked like he'd been there all day.

"Sakura-Chan!" He screamed, dashing from one end of the road to Sakura, she looked up slowly as he hugged her tightly. "Where have you been? I was terrified! Thank Kami your okay, you could've been killed you-" "Because i'm weak!?" Sakura finished off angrily. She shoved Naruto off her and stared at him. "For you information I went to visit Ino's memorial, in the forest. Alone! And i'm fine!" A stunned Naruto looked at her with confused eyes. He reached out to her, but his hand was swatted away. "I'm sick and tired of people thinking i'm weak!" She ranted, backing away, tears streaming down her face. "I'm not a child any more Naruto! I don't need you to protect me!" Sakura sprinted back down the street, towards the forest. Naruto watched distraughtly, helplessly and he could hear her sobs still...

--

Deidara sat on his bed, the window open, the wind howled in the distance, a small breeze filled his room. "I can't take this." He muttered, stopping his sculptures, he turned to the window and grabbed the handle to close it. He stood, holding the handle, thinking..He didn't think any thing in particular, but felt drawn to go outside. A smirk appeared on his face again as he thought back to when he killed Ino. 'She was so easy, un.' He laughed in his mind, opening the window more, he looked out to the forest in front of him. 'I hope i can find a challenge tonight, un.' Deidara hopped out of the window, closing it over slightly on the inside. Jumping onto a clay bird once more, he flew off into the pitch dark forest once more.

--

"Ino..." Sakura whimpered, laying down before her memorial, Sakura clutched her chest as she sat up again. The forest was deathly quiet, no animals wandered around and the moon shone a pale light through out patches of the forest. The tall trees where perfect cover for the akatsuki-nin. He threw himself from branch to branch, his beady eyes glancing around, looking for movement. He paused for a moment, the moon hit a shape, he instantly recognised the place. Smiling, he sat himself down in view of the shape. The light made it difficult to see, but it looked like "Pink...hair?" Deidara chuckled in a whisper. Shaking his head in disbeilif, he looked once more. "It's true, pink hair, un." He moved in slightly closer to the girl, she remained to still, like she was asleep, or dead. 'I could've sworn that bitch had blonde hair when i killed her.' The hidden blonde thought, peering around the place, no other chakra's or people could been found. 'Well it's certainly not a trap' He smirked, Deidara jumped down swiftly from the trees, not making a sound when he landed.

Sakura lay motionless on the ground, the cold made it hard for her to sleep, but she wasn't going back to the village. Naruto would be furious at her, and Tsunade! She specifically told her not to leave Naruto at all times. But Sakura couldn't care any less. She felt so much like a child behind those walls of the village. 'Always watching over me, making sure I was safe. I may only be 17, but I can look after myself!' Sakura argued with herself. She budged around on the floor, shifting places. That's when she realised that some one was behind her. "Go away, Naruto" Sakura assumed, a shadow fell over the shoulder. "Naruto, I-" Sakura started, she turned around to face him, then got the shock of her life. 'Deidara!' She screamed inwardly. His evil smirk stayed on his face, his piercing blue eyes locked onto her, his blonde hair cascading down his back, he towered over her. Sakura took out a Kunai, without him noticing and hid it behind her back. Slowly she stood up "W-What do y-ou...want?" Sakura asked warily. Deidara stared at her, knowing she had hidden a weapon behind her. "Drop it, girl. It's no use, un." Deidara grinned, pointing to the arm she held the Kunai in. Sakura glanced at the kunai behind her, quickly she lashed it towards him and jumping back into a tree. Deidara easily avoided it, stepping to the side, he then disappeared. Sakura sighed with releif, thinking he had ran away. "Boo." A voice whispered next to her. Deidara was standing extremely close to Sakura, looking down on her. A gasped escaped her mouth as she jumped back, she threw another Kunai, but to no effect. He was gone again. "You'll have to do better than that!" He hissed behind her again, Sakura quickly reacted by tripping him out of the tree. Harshly, Deidara hit the floor. "Bitch!" He muttered up to her, his hand rested on his back as he stood back up. Sakura smirked down to him and took out another kunai, her last one. She landed in front of him, circling around, looking him up and down.

"What do you want?" She asked again, her voice brimming with confidence. Yet, once again the missing-nin poofed away, leaving a log in his place. Sakura looked around in every direction, until his cold hands took ahold of her arm, forcing Sakura to drop her weapon, his other hand reached out around her face. "You.." Deidara remarked, turning her head towards him. Sakura's body pushed as hard as she could, but all in vain, he was way too strong. The blonde turned her around and grabbed both of her wrists in a deadlock, so she couldn't escape. He walked her backwards and pushed her against a tree. Sakura wheezed as she was left breathless with the impact. Deidara smirked down at her, his head sunk down to hers, his face centimeters away. "What's you name?" He asked, but before she could reply, Deidara sunk to her neck and let his tounge slide down it. "Sa-Sakura" She stuttered, desperatly trying not to moan. 'How can i find this enjoyable, it's rape!' She shouted at herself. Deidara's eyes looked up to hers, but Sakura's eyes were closed. A small laugh escaped his mouth as he kissed her neck lightly. Reality kicked in as Sakura realised who this was 'Deidara!' She shouted at herself once more. Her eyes shot open as Sakura kicked the harraser off her, and into another tree. Sakura began to run towards the village gates.

"Bitch!" Deidara yelled to himself, picking himself up, he dashed after the girl 'She can't get back! She knows its me.' He thought over again, catching up to Sakura. Sakura's legs were giving in, but she had to get away. Deidara's hand reached out to grab her arm, tossing them both over onto the ground. Sakura was gasping for air, as was Deidara. He lay on top of her, his hand wrapped around her arm so she couldn't escape again, his other hand resting next to her head. Sakura looked up into his eyes, "Get off me!" She yelled, her free hand pushing him off, but she couldn't. Deidara chuckled under his breath as he made a handsign with one hand. Immeadiatly, Sakura was rendered unconious, And Deidara picked her up and carried her away. His hand reached for his pouch once more, molding the trademark bird once more, he threw the pink haired girl on it and jumped up himself. "Finally, un." He smiled to himself. "I caught a fiesty one..." The bird rose into the sky, and flew off into the darkness.

--

The next morning Naruto waited impatiently outside Sakura's home. "C'MON SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled through and open window. "WE'LL BE LATE FOR TRAINING!" He paced up and down again, an old woman opened her front door. "Knock it off, young boy!" Her droned voice cursed. Naruto smiled foolishly. "Sorry old lady." He said, his hand through his hair. "I'm just waiting for a friend of mine!" The old lady limped out of her house and next to Naruto. "You mean this house?" She asked crookedly, pointing up to Sakura's home. He nodded. "That young woman didn't return home last night, I thought she'd be with you." With that the old lady walked back to her house and slammed the door shut. Naruto's face turned pale as he ran towards the Hokage's tower.

--

**O.o omg, that Sakura/ Deidara scene took a while to write!**

**I'll be updating soon again, make sure to continue reading, please :P**

**Naruto: You update too much...**

**Laura-Chayn: No such thing!**

**Deidara: Yeah, your right!**

**Naruto&Laura-Chayn: Thanks!**

**Deidara: :P**

**Review too! Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**You're...Different**

**Chapter 3- Deidara will.**

Sakura groaned as she woke up, clutching the bed sheets, the world came into focus. "Shit." She basically said quietly, "This is not my room..." She looked around, the double bed was resting against a wall, tall, long drawers lay along one wall and a pottery wheel was in centre of the room. She glanced around again, and noticed that nearly every thing had a covering of clay. 'Wait...Clay?' Sakura gasped inwardly. She jumped out of the bed, landing on a cold wooden floor. She noticed a window, cracked open to her side. "Idiots." Sakura chuckled lightly, walking over to the window. "What kinda fool leaves the window open." Suddenly, Sakura felt restricted, like she was wrapped up in wires. Like she was being...controlled. "The kind of fool that doesn't want their guest to be suffocated in Deidara's room." A voice plainly replied to her. Sakura was forcably turned around, coming face to face with Akasuna no Sasori. "Sasori." Sakura hissed at him, he just smiled in return. Sakura's attempted to raise her hands, but she couldn't move in any way what so ever. "Stop struggling." Sasori stated. She looked back up to him. "These are chakra wires, your not moving by will for any time soon." With that, he began to twitch his fingers rapidly, making Sakura dance foolishly. A laugh came from the door behind them. Sasori turned around, still making the girl dance. "Deidara." Sasori nodded at him as he entered the room. "Danna." He entered the room still laughing at the dancing Sakura. "Why are you in my room?" Deidara sneered, sitting down on his bed. Sasori walked over to the window and closed it. "This poor girl would have died in here, Deidara." Sasori smirked, Deidara mocked smiled back at him. "Maybe you can stand the smell of clay in here, but surely no one else can." He turned to the girl, who had stopped dancing and waved his fingers around once more. "You'll never get tired of that, will you Danna?" Deidara smirked a laugh out as he left the room. "No. Never." Sasori smirked at Sakura. Who snarled at his doings.

--

"What. The...?" Tsuande grimaced at Naruto, he was standing over the table staring seriously at Tsunade. "Yeah." He replied to the kage. "You were supposed to WATCH HER!" Tsunade burst out, throwing her chair back, pointing at the blonde. "I did!" Naruto yelled back. "But she ran away." Naruto sat down on the chair and sighed. It was Tsunade's turn to pace up and down the floor. "Do you know where she could go?" She asked quickly, stopping right behind Naruto's chair. He rubbed the back of his head. "Um...Ino's memorial?" He guessed. Tsunade hit him on the head. "Ow! But i've looked there!" Tsunade fell back into her seat and pulled out a bottle. "Find her, Naruto." She stared, glugging away at the bottle. The boy looked in horror at the alcoholic. "I-I will!" He shouted, running out of the room.

He ran home and emptied out his drawers, taking most of his clothes. He was going to find Sakura. 'What if she's already dead?' His mind constantly asked, his hopes rose then fell again, 'what if this search is to find her body?' But he shook his head of negative thoughts. He dashed into the kitchen and empited out his ramen supplies. "I'm sure...Wherever she is...She's safe." Naruto reassured himself, finally leaving his house, and heading to the gates.

--

Deidara walked back into the room, his newly trashed room. "What the fuck? un." He shouted outloud. Sakura was hiding behind the door. "Hyah!" She roared, jumping up and punching Deidara. But he poofed into a log again. "Shit, Subsitution." She cursed angrily. The blonde akatsuki took her arm and swung her around. "Now, now" He cooed, holding a struggling Sakura closly to him. "There's no reason for us not to be friends...Sakura-chan." He smirked down at her. Sakura's blood boiled at his words. She violently kicked him in the stomach and held her hand out. "Do NOT call me 'Sakura-Chan'!" She yelled, Deidara stood up and cursed at himself. "Secondly, you kidnapped me. I'll hardly be friends with an Akatsuki rapist." Sakura began to run out of the room, but hit some thing. "Troublemaking again, Sakura?" Sasori said to her, she froze. Hoping he wouldn't use those 'chakra wires' on her again. But he did. He bound her up and walked her over to Deidara. Sasori smiled at the girl and left the room again. "How'd you like to get some food?" Deidara asked, acting sweetly towards her. Sakura snuffed her nose and turned away. "Not hungry." She answered snobbily. He frowned and picked her up by her stomach. "That wasn't a question, un." He said, Sakura thrashed around but for no use, he carried her down the twisting hallways and into a kitchen. Sitting her down on a chair Sakura realised she was sitting at a table with the most dangerous people in history. "What the fuck, pink hair?" Kisame chortled loudly, pointing at her head. Sasori glared at the fish man and shook his head. Sakura suddenly felt brave. "What the fuck, Fish face." She mocked back at him, causing the rest of the Akatsuki to burst out in laughter. "I like her!" Konan sniggered, controling her laughs. Kisame glanced around to every one and palm slapped himself. "Bitch..." He muttered quietly. Sakura smiled at the others, especially Konan. "Hey, I'm Konan." The blue haired girl announced, making her way around the table to Sakura. She smiled back at the geusture. "Sakura Haruno." She said, shaking the other girls' hand "Well, Sakura Haruno!" Konan beamed. "It's great to have another girl in the Akatsuki!" Sakura's face dropped. "I'm not in the Akatsuki..." She whispered, Konan's face fell a bit. "What?" But before Sakura could do any thing, Deiara called over to her. "Do you want cereal or do you want me to make waffels?" Sakura looked around to the rest of the group. They all muttered "No, Waffels. No!" So Sakura settled on Cereal.

Sakura didn't trust the food that Deidara gave her. Well, would you trust some one who tried to rape you in the middle of the forest, then kidnapped you? No..She sat and stared at it for a while. Most of the other members had gone and left on a mission. But Deidara stayed and watched her eat every last mouthful. "Finished..." Sakura sadly said holding the bowl out to Deidara. He gladly took it off her and escorted her back to his room. 'I knew it' Sakura frowned 'He poisoned it, and now he's gonna rape me when i've passed out.' The blonde opened the door and pointed to the inside. Sakura walked in as Deidara followed and closed the door. "Okay!" Sakura snarled. "What did you do to the food?" Deidara looked at her with a puzzled face, "I...Made it?" He answered unsurely. Sakura's fist glowed with chakra. "What poison!?" She shouted. "I'm a medic-nin. I can use my chakra as an antidote!" She flew at Deidara with her chakra infused fist, but he moved just in time. But it left a huge mark in his door. "No poison!" He shouted back, shaking his hands. Sakura suddenly calmed down. "What? No poison?" She asked again, Deidara nodded. "I promise you, no poison." His smirk came out again as he walked over to the calm Sakura. "Actually" He began, draping his arm over her frail shoulders. "I was going to ask if you'd come shopping, so we could get you out of those...clothes?" He joked, Sakura's eyes lit up at the words 'shopping' She nodded as they left the room. But Deidara lay his arm across the door frame, stopping her. "But i warn you.." He began, Sakura's face turned slightly whiter. "If you try to escape, i will catch you, and i'll have fun in killing you...painfully." He looked deadly serious, no laugh or smirk accompanied it. Sakura nodded quickly, a small sqeak escaping her throat. Deidara smirked and nodded back. "Good..."

--

Naruto suceeded in making a long trip into the forest, but he couldn't find Sakura. Dead or alive. He poached at his ramen, cooking over a built fire. Emptying the contents into a bowl, he looked up to the darkening sky. "I hope your okay, Sakura-Chan." He told himself. The bushes began to rustle, Naruto turned around, grasping his shurikens in one hand, and still holding the bowl in his other. The bushes made a racket as Naruto walked out. And...out popped a frog. "Oh." Naruto sighed, he got slightly annoyed at it. "Stupid frog! Get lost." He growled, kicking the frog off into the river next to it. But before he could turn around, A hard force hit Naruto's head. He was easily knocked unconcious. Two men looked over the small boy, compared to them, and chuckled lightly. "Stupid kid." Kisame laughed, placing his sword back behind him. Itachi nodded and stayed silent as he lifted Naruto from the floor. "Leaf village ninja." He finally spoke. "Probably from Konoha." Itachi turned around and poofed away, soon followed by Kisame.

When Naruto woke up, he realised where he was. "Shit!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet, He turned around to face Konoha gates. "MY RAMENNNN!!"

--

**:P Oh Naruto and his Ramen!**

**Naruto: My ramen!! T.T**

**Sakura: Get over it and come and rescue me!**

**Deidara: After we've gone shopping of course.**

**Sakura: Yeah!**

**Naruto: Shopping for Ramen?**

**Laura-Chayn: Read and review please! :P yay**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're...Different**

**Chapter 4- Jawdrop shop.**

Deidara threw an Akatsuki coat and hat at Sakura, who shot glares back at him "I'm not becoming an Akatsuki!" She announced, dropping the clothes onto the floor. Deidara scowled at her. "No, but i'm not having people know who you are as we walk around!" He walked over and picked her clothes back up. "So you'll wear them." Shoving them back into her hands, she turned away from him and put them over her clothes. "Fine..ready?" She asked as she walked towards the door. Deidara didn't trust her and grabbed tight hold of her wrist. "Ready."

--

They entered a shopping district, and Sakura was sincerly shocked at the reaction they got. Her and Deidara were...greeted? Walking around to different shops, the people treated them no different to your average person. 'This isn't normal.' Sakura told herself 'He's an S-classed criminal and he can just walk around like he's...nobody?' Deidara noticed her walking in a daze, so he clicked his fingers in front of her. "Huh?" She finally reacted. "You were in a world of your own." He smirked at her, The pink haired ninja frowned "Maybe i wanted to be there!" Then she stopped outside a shop. "Deidara!" Sakura yelled happily, the blonde turned around and looked down at her. She was pointing at a shop, he frowned. 'I knew it was a bad idea to take her out...' This shop was covered in shoes...SHOES! Sakura ran in happily and tried on shoes, for what seemed like hours for the blonde Akatsuki. But every so often, she'd turn to him and ask his opinion. "What about these?" Sakura beamed, sporting a pair of green strap high-heels. Deidara turned his head. "Who cares? They're shoes..un." Suddenly the whole shop went quiet. In unison all the girls' screamed at him "JUST SHOES!?" Deidara ran for his life out of the shop, taking Sakura with him. "Wait!" She yelled, taking the shoes off, well, trying. "Keep them on!" He laughed back at her. Sakura's face looked shocked but she did so any way.

Next Sakura wanted to go into an evening cocktail dress shop. Deidara couldn't see the point in getting dressed up, but She managed to convince him to buy some thing for her. Sakura ran in and out the dressing room, showing possibly dozens of outfits and dresses to an unenthusiastic Deidara. "Okay! This is the last one!" Sakura announced from the changing room.The blonde shouted back a bored "Okay." His attention was focused on leaving the shop, he didn't even notice Sakura exit the dressing rooms. "What about this?" She smiled at him. Suddenly Deidara's face dropped, he was litterally stunned by her. She wore a light blue strapless dress that ended before her knees, her waist held up a pretty blue bow that had emboroded white petals along it's trail. And Deidara couldn't help but notice Sakura's smile, it was radient. She twirled around on the spot to show the whole dress, but the back was as equally lovely as the front. "So?" Sakura asked, and with his mouth wide open, he nodded at a blushing Sakura. She giggled as she ran back in to change into her clothes, as the left the shop, Sakura took a hold of his hand. "Thank you, Deidara." She smiled at him, she didn't notice, but he blushed the tiniest bit when she took his hand.

--

Sakura ran through the halls to Deidara's room to pack away her new clothes. Konan, Sasori and Hidan all stayed in the living room with Deidara. "What the fuck, Dei?" Hidan cursed at him "She's a fucking kidnapped bitch and your letting her walk around here unattended?" Sasori argeed with him, but Konan smiled "I think somebody's got feelings for Sakura!" Deidara suddenly death glared Konan, silently telling her to shut up. She just shrugged it off. "C'mon, Dei" Konan laughed, pulling her tounge out at him. "First, you kidnapp her in the first place, you could've killed her! Then, you take her shopping? And now she's walking around here all alone. That's a whole lotta trust!" Deidara finally blushed in front of them. Hidan burst out in random swear words as Konan smiled deeply, surpressed in her own thoughts. Sasori stood up and began to walk away. "Where are you going, danna, un?" Deidara asked, following him up the hallway. "To check on your precious Sakura, make sure she's still here." He answered as he opened his door. "Then i'll go and work on my new puppet" He left the blonde at the slightly opened door, as he peered around the other side. He noticed Sakura staring and messing around with his pottery wheel. He couldn't help but chuckle when she couldn't even work it. It was so simple! Deciding to leave her, he'd check back on her in a couple of hours.

--

Naruto ran back to the Hokage's tower and burst into Tsusande's room. "Fuck!" She exclaimed as papers flew around her room. Naruto stared at her picking them up. "What do you want, Naruto!?" She yelled over to him. He walked into the centre of the room. "Did you find her?" Tsunade asked, finally collecting all her work and placing it on the desk. "Uh..No." "NO!?" She screamed once more. Slamming her hands down, causing the same papers she just picked to fly all over the floor once more. "Then why the hell are you back here?" Tsunade threw her hands up and walked over to the small boy. "I was ambushed!" He informed her. "And they took my ramen!!" Naruto cried, whispering 'ramen, oh nos, my ramen. I'll never eat it!' The kage sighed in frustration. "Go and back and find her!" She told, but a sad Naruto looked up with puppy dog eyes. She sighed once more as she threw him some money. "And get yourself a bowl of ramen if you need too..." Naruto smiled widely as he ran out the room. "Will do!" He happily shouted back. But Tsunade had already closed the door and took out a bottle of Sake...

--

Konan walked into Deidara's room, where Sakura was. "Hey, so you got new clothes?" She happily asked the pink nin. Sakura nodded and took them out. "This was Deidara's favorite." Sakura told Konan, who smiled secretly at Sakura mentioning his name. Sakura took out the blue dress that Dei had bought her, she spun around with it in her hands, over her body. Konan's jaw dropped. "God, Sakura!" She exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "That's gorgeous!" Both girls giggled fanatically. "No wonder Dei's falling for you." Konan slipped out. Sakura suddenly went silent. "Wha? What!?" She puzzled at Konan. She slapped a hand over Sakura's mouth and closed the door. "Yeah!" She shouted in Whisper "Of course! And why not with a face like that" Konan held up Sakura's face as she blushed. "Did he tell you?" Sakura asked, biting her lip. But the blue haired Akatsuki shook her head "Nah, but he blushed every time i brought your name up. It's the same concept." Sakura turned away from her friend, but before Konan could do any thing, some one opened the door. "Sakura, I-" Deidara began, but then he noticed Konan. She smiled foolishly as she left the room. Dei walked in. Sakura looked up and saw Konan by the door making hand signals that Deidara likes her. Sakura laughed at her, but then the blonde closed the door without noticing Konan. "Sakura, i just came in to say goodnight." Dei smiled and waved at her. Sakura smiled back but stopped him as he began to leave. "Wait there" Sakura paused, stopping him from leaving. "This is your room, Where are you staying?" She asked, she'd thought about this all day. Deidara turned around a licked his lips. "Oh, i sleep on the couch." He told her, as he began to leave once more. But once again he was stopped. Sakura grabbed his hand. "Why don't you stay in here, Dei?" Sakura offered. Deidara looked at her with a curious face. "Did you just call me Dei?" He smirked, Sakura quickly blushed lightly. "Oh, yeah. Sorry. That's what Konan calls you, i don't think i should..." But then he took a hold a her face. Sakura flinched, thinking he was going to rape her again. "That's fine, you can call me Dei" He pulled his tounge out to her and left the room. "I'm sleeping on the couch if you need me!" He shouted back. Sakura gently touched her face where Deidara did just before, and blushed terribly. 'Wait...' Sakura asked herself.. 'Do I like Dei, uh, Deidara?'

Konan followed Deidara back out of his room. "So, sleeping on the sofa again, Dei?" She asked him, he nodded. Not talking to her, he fell onto the couch and turned the television on.

"I don't see why you didn't take Sakura's offer to stay in your own room. I-" "Wait, you were listening?" He attention turned to Konan, who smirked. "Of course." She smiled back at him. The blonde clicked over the channels and Konan jumped down onto the couch too. "Konan, I'm going to sleep!" Dei said, pushing the woman off the couch. "Go and sleep with Pein!" That got him a slap from Konan. She stood up and walked to the doorway. "Oh, the reason she called you Dei, is because she likes you..." Konan whispered quietly as she left the room, Dei just turned the TV off, he didn't hear that comment.

--

**:P Konan's playing the matchmaker! yay, i like Konan.**

**Konan: I like Konan too! :P**

**Deidara: ...**

**Laura-Chayn: What, Dei?**

**Sasori: I think he's upset because he didn't hear what Konan said**

**Deidara: What did she say?**

**Konan: I said That Sa-**

**Laura-Chayn&Sasori slap hands over Konan's mouth**

**Laura-Chayn: Nothing! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**You're...Different**

**Chapter 5- Not even.**

The next morning Konan charged into the living room where Deidara was sleeping. She quickly took hold of his shoulders and shook him violently. "SAKURA'S GONE!" She cried to him, immeadiatly waking him up. "Shit!" Deidara roared as he jumped off the couch. "That Bitch, i'll kill her!" He ran into his room to find no Sakura. Kisame then ran out of the hallway screaming too. "Sasori's gone missing too!" Konan stared at Kisame as they all frantically searched for the missing people. "Maybe Danna went to find Sakura?" Dei shouted to the others. "Without telling us?" Konan replied, rummaging through the bedrooms. Then, they all heard a crash coming from the Kitchen. There heads shot up as they all ran to the door of that room. "Move, Dei!" Konan yelled, pushing herself through the door first. She looked up and started a laughing fit. As did the others when they scrambled through too. Sasori was covered in flour, his once red hair was covered in the white power and Sakura was fanning the smoke away from the kitchen's cooker. Konan stopped laughing long enough to ask what happened. "Well." Sakura said, pointing over to Sasori. "HE thought he'd help me prepare you breakfast, but Mr. I-don't-need-instructions almost burned the kitchen down!" Sakura was jabbing the red head in the arm with a spatula, he snatched it from her. "Well, lil' miss-blow-on-the-flames-to-put -them-out Made the fire ten times worse" He replied to her, poking her head. The pair then starting making names up for each other, and blaming the fire on the others. Konan had already started cleaning up and Kisame had gone back to bed. Deidara suddenly ran in between the two stained 'chefs'. "Sakura!" Dei happily screamed, he hugged her lightly and kept hold of her. Sakura flinched at his quick movements. "I'm so glad your okay." He said, pulling gently away from the pink messy girl, he looked into her eyes, but was interrupted by Sasori coughing. "And me? Your Danna?" He started, causing the blonde to laugh nervously. As Dei started apologizing to his Danna, Sakura waltzed over to Konan, who watched the whole thing. Sakura's smile gave it all away. "Hey.." the Woman Akatsuki elbowed her playfully. Sakura looked down to the cleaning Konan and smirked. "What was that about?" She laughed, causing Sakura to chuckle for a second, but then Konan took Sakura's arm and dragged her down to the floor. "I think, you like Dei, Sakura" Konan joked, sticking her tounge out. But Sakura was caught off guard as she looked back up to Deidara. "Yeah..." Sakura said dreamily, causing Konan to burst out in laughter. Attracting the boys attention. "Wait, What!? No!" Sakura finally reailsed what she said and she retaliated. The blonde and red head looked over the counter to the two girls' sitting on the floor. "Uh. Hey" Both said in Unison, waving up at the pair. Dei held his hand out to Sakura, and she took it. "You should get cleaned up." Dei told her, Sakura looked down to her clothes, they were covered in egg, flour and other stains, as well as her face. "I'll show you were the bathroom is." He took her away down the hallways.

Konan stood up and lay across the counters, next to Sasori. He was deep in thought watching the two walk down to the bathroom. "So..Sasori?" Konan inquzzed, His attention diverted to her, but his eyes stayed focused forward. "What do you think about Sakura Haruno?" She finished off. But Sasori didn't answer, he left Konan to cleaning as he remained still. "Actually..." He said after minutes of silence. "She's alright."

--

Long after a long day, Sakura pulled herself on top of the Akatuki's roof. The sun was setting and the sky was turning into a yellow, red and orange mix, with the black night boardering the horizon. Sakura sighed contently as she sat down. A sound came from behind as some one else was on the roof. She gasped as she turned around, only to realise it was Sasori. "Sasori" Sakura smiled at him, catching his attention, he smirked at her and walked over. "Your up here too?" She asked, returning to gazing at the sunset. Sasori sat himself down next to the girl, he pulled his knees up and relaxed his arms over them, his hands dropping at the end. "I always come up here." He plainly answered, not taking his eyes off the sky. "I come up when the sun sets, it...relaxes me." He told her, Sakura turned to look at him. His red hair glowed in the setting sun and his stormy eyes shone in the light, he seemed so much at peace. He turned to face her, and she blushed lightly at being caught. Sasori chuckled closively at her, looking down at floor he then remembered about Dei. "Oh, Sakura." Sasori stated, She looked back over to him and asked what. "Dei's looking for you, he says he has a surprise in his room." He finished it off and stood up. Holding out his hand, Sakura used it to stand herself up. "Thanks, Sasori." She beamed at him, her smiled dazzled him. She moved closer and hugged him. Usually Akasuna no Sasori hated to be touched, but this was the exception. He placed his arms around her and embraced her back, Sakura was shocked at first, but began to lay against his chest. That well defined, chiscled chest. Suddenly Sakura realised what she was thinking and moved back away. Coughing lightly, she smiled politely at him before jumping from the roof to the lush grass below. The red head boy watched her jump with grace and disappear into the Base doors before sitting back down on the roof. The Sun had already set and he remained there still, thinking..nothing more...

--

Sakura dashed into Deidara's room, he sat there playing with his pottery wheel. Sakura was amazed by the skill. How his hands shaped the clay so well, how fast the wheel could move and yet how calm and easy Deidara made it look. "Sakura" Dei smiled, not taking his eyes off the clay, his blue eyes looked so concentrated, Sakura walked slowly over. "You..told Sasori for me to see you." She quoted, moving closer to him. Slowly, the artist stopped spinning the wheel, and the well defined vase fell into a gloop of clay across the board. Sakura frowned lightly, "That would have looked beautiful." She whispered. The blonde stood up and looked down to the girl, "I saw you observing my pottery wheel, Sakura, un." He confessed, Sakura's face reddened at being noticed, he gently took her hand and smiled at her. "It's okay" He laughed. "I'm not going to kill you for it, un." Sakura looked up at him and half heartitly smiled, she kept glancing at the wheel. Dei noticed. He dropped her hand and turned to it. "Want to try it for yourself?" He asked, suddenly Sakura's eyes brightened up as she nodded at him, he smirked as she sat down on the stool. "Now, press the pedal with your foot, lightly!" He added at the end, Sakura slowly pushed it down as the wheel moved, she panicked slightly. "It's okay, un." The akatsuki swooned, "Now take your hands and gently wrap them around the clay, and lightly push it into place." Sakura tried to do what he said, but clay began to fly off, hitting the walls and drawers around them. She heard him laugh behind her. Next thing she knew, Dei's breath was on her neck, his hands reached out to hers and guided them through the clay. "You make it look so easy." Sakura giggled at him, she could see his face slightly in the corner of her eye, she saw him smile. "It took me years of practice, Sakura" He informed, he took her hands up the clay and formed a small vase with it, their hands worked together for about 20 minutes before the pot was finished. Sakura gleamed brightly as she moved the finished piece over to the dry table, she still remained in the chair. Dei took his hands off her's and slid them up her arms, Sakura shuddered slightly at his touch. "That'll be finished in a couple of hours, un." He said, pointing over to the vase they made. The pink girl nodded and stood up, not knowing Deidara was right behind her. As Sakura turned she fell into Dei's chest, but before she could fall back, he caught her. "Uh, Thanks." Sakura smiled nervously, a small giggle came from her as Dei smirked down at her, Sakura had clay all over her face, he couldn't help his smirk at it. Sakura soon realised she had clay on her, she blushed at it. "Here." The blonde soothed, cupping her cheek, he slowly wiped off the clay. Staring up into his eyes, Sakura moved forward without noticing it, Dei smiled down at her as he finished wiping her cheek. "Done." He whispered, but he didn't remove his hand. Instead, he lowered the gap between them and kissed her lightly, Sakura smiled in their kiss as she responded, Dei's other hand fell upon her waist and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss slightly, before pulling away. Sakura looked down to the floor, stunned and embarressed. "Sorry." They both said together, noticing that, they looked back up at each other. Kissing once more, an eye appeared around the Door.

--

During dinner in the Akatsuki base, Sakura sat next to Konan and Tobi. Sakura liked sitting next to Konan, but she was annoyed by Tobi. "Tobi wants to hug Sakura-Chan!" He'd constantly shout, latching onto her arm, Deidara would have to shout at him. "Tobi, un!" He roared from the other end of the table. "Bad boy!" Suddenly Tobi started crying under his mask and flung himself at Deidara's feet. "No! Tobi is a good boy! A good boy!" Sakura stared wide-eyed at the orange masked boy, then dropped her food. 'Must be some thing in the food...' She thought. Konan took the opportunity to her advantage. "So, guys!" So announced across the table. "Any one seen any thing good today?" Every one looked around, and Deidara and Sakura looked at each other and blushed, Konan looked at Sakura and smirked. "I did!" She laughed, Standing on her chair, every one stared at her. "Sit down, Konan!" Kisame yelled. "Not until you listen to me!" Suddenly the table turned quiet. Konan took in a deep breath and shouted all around the table "I saw..." She started, looking over to Dei, he shook his head, he knew she would say it. "DEI AND SAKURA KISSING!" Konan jumped back to her chair, next to a completely shocked Sakura. "Woooo!" Kisame yelled around the table, "Deidara's gettin' lucky!" Zetsu and Tobi joined in, Deidara blushed bright red, and sunk under the table. As the others hooted and took this opportunity, Itachi left the table and Sasori stared blankly at the others. "C'mon, Sasori!" Kisame laughed, putting his arm around the boy. "It's funny!" Sasori removed his arm and stood up. Sakura saw how annoyed he looked, storming out of the room, Sakura ran after him, but he was gone.

--

Naruto gasped out of breath as he set up camp for the night. 'It's not fair!' Naruto cried in his head. "Sakura's missing, i've just walked for 12 hours straight and haven't gotten any where, and i'm running low on Ramennnnn!" He pulled out a sleeping bag and lay it on the ground. It was getting really dark, and he didn't want to stay out any longer. Falling asleep, Naruto felt a chakra near him. "Nah..." He yawned, turning the other way, "It's my imaginat..." And before he could finish it, Naruto fell asleep, and when he's alseep nothing can wake him up. Not even the watching Akasuna no Sasori...

--

**I liked writing that!**

**Konan: awww, Dei and Sakura kissed!**

**Deidara: Yes, you can stop talking about it now, un...**

**Konan: No! It's so sweet!**

**Sasori: Yeah, shut up Konan**

**Konan: I think some one's j.e.a.l.o.u.s! Sasori?**

**Sasori: No...I'm not**

**Laura-Chayn: Your not? O.o**


	6. Chapter 6

**You're...Different**

**Chapter 6-**

Sakura completely avoided Konan after dinner, sliding through Deidara's bedroom door, she made sure she wasn't seen. Knowing he was back in the living room, Sakura sighed as she fell upon the bed. "Sakura?" Deidara called in from behind her door, entering the room he frowned deeply. "Yeah?" Sakura asked, sitting up on the bed, slightly smiling nervosly at the blonde. "Sasori, un. He found a...friend of yours near by in the forest. Her eyes secretly lit up at this discorvery. No matter how much the Akatsuki was nice to her and treated her like one of thier own, she never could be. She longed to arrive back behind the gates of Konoha, with her real friends. 'I knew they'd come looking for me..' She breathed in her head, getting up, Dei's face dropped more. "We have to move you, Sakura." He said, grabbing tight hold of her wrist, she pulled back as he stopped at the door. "Wait, what if i want to return?" She asked, her pink hair dropped in front of her face as she looked up puzzled. "You can't, un." The Akatsuki member declared, "You know too much! Now follow me." But before they could take another step, loud screams of anger roared from the outside of the window.

--

Naruto flung all of his body into the door. "I know your in there!" His voice boomed, yet the inside stayed quiet. Ramming once more, full force, into the door an explosion caught his ears. "Uzumaki Naruto." A bland voice called out to him, a grey bird desended from the house. Naruto's eyes glowed red as his teeth snarled and growled at the blonde. A smirk plastered itself on his face as a worried girl watched from the trees behind. "Let. Her. Go." The Konoha ninja clearly stated, jumping from his monstoserty, Deidara frowned. "Who?" little did Naruto know that the blonde Akatsuki toyed with clay behind his back. Walking slowly over to his opponent, Naruto snarled once again. "You know who. Haruno Sakura!" his face lay with unexcusable anger and fierce looks. Sakura grew impatient as she lingered in the trees, hoping Naruto would some how notice her and retreat from the fight. But then she noticed the clay assembling a bird in Deidara's hand. Gently letting go of the bird, it flew unseen over to the leaf ninja. "Katsu." Deidara smirked once more, as a loud bang set off on Naruto's back. "NARUTO!" Sakura's voice roared, she lept out from the trees only to be forced back in by some one. "Shh." His voice hissed, clasping a hand over her stunned mouth. Sakura looked over her shoulder to see an angry Sasori, concentrating on the fight ahead. "This is Deidara's fight, if he wins, you stay." Sakura glanced around quickly, thoughts dragging through her mind of becoming missing-nin. And they weren't pretty. She was then distracted by the end of Sasori's sentance. "If he loses, your free to do whatever you want." his hand relaxed from Sakura's mouth as she gasped deeply. 'Please win, Naruto.' She prayed in her head, gently crossing her fingers, she returned to watching the fight.

--

The two blondes fought fiercely, bouncing back and forth avoiding every attack thrown at them. All for one prize, Sakura. Naruto fought for her freedom as Deidara fought to keep her. Neither would back down. Deidara lashed two Kunai's wrapped in clay at Naruto, which he avoided easily. "Looks like the amazing Akatsuki member is running out of tricks" He boasted, standing far from the blasts of the clay. Deidara smirked evilly as he raised his hands. "I guess." He plainly answered, but confused by his smile Naruto stepped forward. "Katsu!" Deidara yelled, causing the two mounds of clay to violently explose, missing Naruto clearly. Apart from the Kunai's that lay inside them. Naruto fell to the floor in agony, one Kunai had pierced his back as the other hung out of his arm. With a poof Deidara appeared next to him, still wearing the same sinister smirk as before. Sakura escaped the clutch of Sasori's arms as she silently ran over to the men. 'Naruto, please don't hurt Naruto.' She begged and pleaded in her head, her face called out with worry for the Konoha ninja.

Launching another kunai into his leg, Naruto screamed in pain as the Akatsuki man laughed over him. He knelt down to Naruto's ear, wincing slight, Naruto heard Deidara whisper to him, "I'm going to Take your Sakura-Chan, just as i took that pathetic Ino girl." Naruto growled violently up at Dei, his teeth sharp like the fox inside him. Picking him up, Deidara's eyes gleamed with insanity as the other blonde took his last breaths. "Deidara?" A whimper sounded from behind. Still holding the boy, he turned slightly to his side, only to face a shattered pink girl. Her face streamed tears, yet her eyes held anger. Sakura's fists trembled at the side of her body as she grinded her teeth at both boys. "Sakura, un..." Dei gently whispered, dropping the injured Naruto harshly to the floor, he faced Sakura. "You.." She spat at him, Naruto looked up to see the anger and sorrow mixute in her eyes. Standing up slowly, Sakura shouted at him. "Go, Naruto! This is my time." Shaking slightly, Naruto shook his head. "Naruto, NOW!" And without a second glance the blonde ninja was gone. Back off home.

Deidara's face dropped slightly as he approached her, but with each step Sakura took two steps back from him. "You...You killed her." She muttered angrily. Slowly, Sakura's hand rose to point at him. "You killed Ino." A tiny smirk was upon his face. "Yeah, but you..changed me." He said, gently he put her hand down, only to have her hand reside across his face. "You KILLED my BESTFRIEND!!" She screamed loudly, turning on her heels pink hair darted through the forest trees, away from him.

--

Stopping slowly she was sure he must have been far back, but she was wrong. A cold hand turned her around and shoved her up against a tree. A gasp escaped her lips before Deidara desperatly covered them with his own. Stunned, Sakura tried to push back, but she couldn't. Suddenly she felt his hands touch her bare skin, underneath her clothes. She squealed in her mouth as she pushed him back, Dei looked back up to her. Before Sakura could do anything, he lay into her, crushing her mouth once more. "I love you." He muttered against her, Sakura's eyes hardened with fury as she slapped him once more, causing his face to flick to the side. "You're a monster..." She growled in anger "You killed my best friend." His face dropped once more as he pinned her arms above her. "That was the old me..." He soothed in her ear, Sakura retched at his voice. "You changed me, Sakura-Chan."

Her hands narrowly escaped his as she punched him square in his face, making him fly back into another tree. Her pink hair lay messy over her face as she breahted deeply, backing away. "Don't blame me for your ways, Deidara. I hate you." Quickly turning around she began to run, only to fid herself thrown to the floor by him once more. His laugh stuttered through his closed lips as he lay on top of her, cutting off a part of her top, he sank his teeth into her neck. Sakura winced at the intense pain, he was probably going to kill her after this. But then...it all..stopped. Looking up slowly she saw Deidara retreat stiffly from her, into the hands of Sasori. "That's not nice to treat the person who 'changed' you, Deidara." The red head remarked as he picked Deidara from the girl with his chakra strings. "Sasori." The blonde snarled, his eyes locked onto his calm, yet focused eyes. "Put me down, Sasori." But he shook his head. Sakura arose from the ground slowly, staring in surprise at the puppet master. Sasori tutted at the blonde, whilst pulling him further away from Sakura, he remained so emotionless.

"Sasori, this is me, just let me go!" Deidara angered, but once again he disreguarded his words "If this is you, what happened when Sakura Changed you?" Slowly Sasori dropped his grip of his strings as Dei fell defeated by his Danna. "Now, go back to the base, Deidara and I won't tell Konan and your...ordeal." Dei's eyes looked over to the frightened Sakura, then back at the Akatsuki base. Slowly nodding he turned around and headed out of the forest. "Sasori, I-" Sakura began, but when he stepped forward she hushed herself. 'Maybe he's just like Deidara.' She muttered inwardly, stepping back, she reached a tree. 'Shit.' She cursed to herself, sneakily taking out a Kunai. "Put it down, Sakura. I'm not going to touch you he said, Slowly taking her weapon cleanly from her hands. Sakura's eyes avoided him, looking for a way to Naruto. "I need to go..." She whispered to him, in a desperate need, but Sasori shrugged. "Sakura, if you leave Deidara will find you, and kill you." The pink girl gulped loudly as she lingered on his words. 'He would kill me...He's a liar, he never cared about me.' Sakura's thoughts dragged her out of reality, soon she found herself crying into Sasori's coat. He flinched as her head rested against his chest, her sobs pained him, but he couldn't think of how to stop her. "If you come back, you can stay with Konan." Sasori stated, gently picking her face from his now drenched coat. "She won't let Deidara anywhere near you after this." Sakura quietly laughed through her tears as she looked up to the Red Akatsuki ninja. "Thanks Sasori." She smirked, her tears slowly coming to a halt, "Your a true friend." With that, Sakura closed her arms around Sasori and hugged him tightly, and slowly but surely Sasori hugged her back.

Little did they know, they were being watched by a close blonde...

--

**I have writers Block T.T No fair!**

**I'm sorry for not updating this more frequently, it's just a struggle to write two stories at once .**

**Naruto: But your doing a good job!**

**Laura-Chayn: I am?**

**Sakura: Sure**

**Sasori: yeah, in fact people have been reviewing you saying it!**

**Laura-Chayn: Hurray for reviewrs!! And Mostly Shadow Miko for being my first Reviewer and what a great review that was :P And yes...i have some surprises in store evil laugh**


	7. Chapter 7

**You're...Different**

**Chapter 7-**

**Just for readers, sorry about Konan's OOCness, i actually have no idea how she acts because i've never seen her act in Shipudden...Sorry :P If you want me to fix it, just tell me how she acts lol**

**So far, the votes on the pairings for this fanfic are: DeiSaku 1, all the rest 0. If you want it to change, please vote! heheh. Okay you can read it now. yay**

--

Sakura quickly threw her belongings into a bag, curiously watched over by Sasori. Sakura picked up that once beautiful looking blue dress, the one that moster had bought for her. "That's all?" Sasori inquizzed, looking at her as she only carried three changes of clothes in her hands. She nodded quickly, dispursing the rest that _he _had bought for her. "Alright then, Konan's room is at the end of the hall." the red head told her, watching her leave Dei's, formally her, room.

Heading out, she glanced longly at the exit, she could easily run now...only to run into Deidara. She noticed he hadn't came back, for that she was happy, but she wanted to go back home. "Sakura" a womans voice called out from in front of the pink haired girl, Konan frowned at her. "Why did you want to share with me, why not Dei?" She asked, utterly making Sakura's face swell with tears and fear from his name. Konan quickly rushed to the small girl and hugged her gently as she sobbed. "I'm sorry, 'kay?" She replied to her crying, Sakura then let go of her and walked into the 'safety' of Konan's room.

Almost automatically Sakura noticed heaps or paper, scattered all over the floor or pinned up on the walls. Just, plain, white paper. Sakura withdrew herself suddenly, the harmless paper turned to her, folding into dangerous sharp origami shapes, all weapons. Konan walked in front of Sakura and laughed nervously. "Sorry, about that" She laughed, as the paper turned back into its orignal state. "They usually attack unknown people in my room. Usually it's Deida..ra?" Upon speaking his name, Konan turned to the broken girl standing in her doorway. She flicked her wrist, signalling her to enter the room as the paper mounds closed the door behind her. Sakura sat down on her bed, as the paper scuttled out of her away and onto the floor. "What's up with you and Dei?" The blue haired woman sighed, joining her on the bed. A tear slivered along her cheek as she looked up. "Dei..Deidara" She changed, making Konan move in closer to hear her words. "He, he killed..m-my best f-f-friend, Ino a-and t..then tried t-to rape and...and kill me too." Sakura stuttered and choked out to her, Sakura's body felt weak as she leaned into Konan's arms. Sighed deeply once more, Konan whispered to herself as Sakura sobbed. "I hoped you'd change him..." The pink girl turned her head up to Konan in a confused look, her tears ceased for the moment. "Deidara had..a habit, Sakura." Konan stated, leaving the soaked girl, she stood up in front of her. "He, he used to leave the base every night and rape girls, and so no one would know he'd murder them." Sakura gulped deeply, thinking how malevolent he could have been...And how he could have easily killed her. "But along. Came. You." Konan glared, walking over to Sakura, she lay a hand on her shoulder and sunk down to her level."He _didn't _kill you. That was the first shock. Next was when he trusted you, to walk around the house alone! You had a chance to leave, Sakura. Why didn't you?" Her eyes met with the shock of Sakura's as she bit her lip.

--

"That bastard." Deidara's voice shouted, he heard himself echo around the empty forest as he blew up yet another tree. His fist met another as he fell to his knees. "How could he do that, un..." He muttered unhappily, as shadow formed over his back. "Do what?" It said, as he turned around, he met face to face with the one he could've killed. "Naruto." Dei smirked evilly, Naruto held his Kunai to the Akatsuki's throat as he picked him up from the floor. "Answer me, do what?" The Akatsuki blonde held his hands up to Naruto and he twisted the story. "Sasori stole your 'precious' Sakura-Chan." he lied, Naruto snarled back at him. "What, how?" Slowly Deidara removed the weapon at his throat, coaxing Naruto into his plan. "He controled me through our fight from the shadows as he kept Sakura away from you. I wanted to set her free, give her back, un. But Sasori wouldn't let me, he wanted to keep her. All for..himself." Silence occured as the Kunai dropped to the floor. Naruto's eyes darted around the forest, in pure distress and worry. "Where is she now!?" He finally roared back to him, Deidara flinched suddenly and smirked back. "Probably with Sasori, un." With that, Naruto turned around, ready to run back to the base, but a hand stopped him. "Wait, un." Dei called back to him as Naruto slowly looked over his shoulder. "Take me to the Hokage."

--

The wind rattled Konan's paper room as Sakura attempted sleep. Konan was far into a dream, as she spoke random words about the 'Leader', which kind of scared Sakura. Throwing her feet onto the floor, Sakura walked slowly over to the door, squeaking when she opened it, a sigh escaped her as she left the blue haired ninja to sleep. She sat silently on the sofa in the sitting room, pulling her knees up to her chest, she looked towards the front door once more. "Your thinking about running away again, aren't you?" Sasori's voice said to her, Sakura gasped as the lights in the room flickered on, revealing the red headed Akatsuki fully dressed at the doorway. "Why are you, dressed?" Sakura asked uncertainly, standing up she pulled her nightdress further down her body as he glanced over to her. "He's not back, i'm going to find him." He answered, walking generally over to the door. "Wait!" Sakura shouted in whisper, running back into Konan's room, she tiptoed over the sleeping woman and threw on her leggings, skirt and a jacket. "I'm coming with you." Sakura finished, running back into the room she saw Sasori already leaving.

--

Naruto kept his eye on the missing-nin all the way back to his village. Unaware of his plan or what he had in mind for the Hokage. "What's your plan?" Naruto asked, once again he took out a shuriken to defend himself. Deidara smirked back at him, hiding his malevolent smile behind it. "No plan, un." He told the boy, he looked forward and saw the village gates. "I want to help you get Sakura back, just...get me inside those walls." He asked of Naruto, who glared back. "I'll distract the guards, you can jump over the walls, but if you disappear, i swear i'll kill you." An evil smile passed upon Dei's face as he took his place next to the wall. "Don't worry, boy." He laughed at himself quietly. "I need you to complete my plan, un."

--

Sakura shivered as her and Sasori walked through the dark forest. 'Why did i have to tag along again?' she continuously moaned at herself, but all for one reason. To return home. "Here." His plain voice interrupted, placing his Akatsuki coat over her small frame, Sasori then contiued walking. Sakura smiled generously as she pulled it further on herself. "Where could he be?" She asked, as if she cared. Why should she care about Deidara anymore? He'd tried to rape her, then kidnapped her for it, then...being very nice to her, but then spoiled it by trying to rape her again! Sasori once again drew her from her thoughts as he stopped her from walking. "Sakura?" His voice rang again, she looked up to see the worry in Sasori's eyes. "How far is Konoha from here?" "About three miles, a thirty minute walk." She answered him at last, he pulled her from the moons light and into the shadow of a tree. "If i know Deidara, he'll be there by now..." Sasori muttered under his breath, keeping the girl close to his side. He knew if he left her for lnog enough she'd be back at the village in no time. "Why would he go to Konoha? He'd be killed on site!" Sakura yelled quietly, moving slightly into the light, but the red head pulled her back once more. "He'd do anything to keep you Sakura." he plainly answered her, she looked so confused, but Sasori didn't explain himself any further. He knew what Deidara was up too.

--

Naruto slowly opened the Hokage's door, peeking his head around the crack. "Tsunade-baa-chan?" He asked loudly, stunning the Hokage for a moment. "Naruto?" She finally answered, calling the boy in. Naruto left the door half open. "No Sakura, yet?" She asked stubbornly, he shook his head. "No, but i have some one who can help!" Naruto smiled nervously. "But don't over react 'kay?" But before he continued, The Akatsuki walked through the door.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." He clearly said, his blue eyes lit up in the light of the room as he stood next to the Konoha ninja, Naruto chuckled nervously. Tsunade's face looked extremely ticked, but she stayed...relitively calm. "What the hell are you dragging Akatsuki members in MY room for, Naruto!" She screamed, throwing her fist to Naruto's face. But it was gently stopped by Deidara's hand. "Now, now Tsuande-san." He chuckled evilly, Tsuande pulled her fist back and stared at him. "What?" She hissed, but The blonde missing-nin stayed calm. "Sakura, un." He said, this totally caught her attention as she rested her hands on the desk. "Continue."

"She's been with us. The Akatsuki. Partly out of will, she never tried to escape, un." Deidara's voice enrolled his whole tale of Sakura, how she 'wanted' to stay, her and Sasori's 'relationship', everything.

At the end of his entire speech, Tsunade looked pale and peeked with anger. "Where is she now, Deidara." The Hokage demanded from him. "What's in it for me, un?" He finally and slyly asked. "I don't kill you." She snarled back and the beaming man, who shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like you don't want to know where she is.." He said, turning away back to the door, ready to leave. "What do you want?" Tsunade sighed, standing up next to Naruto, who was surprisingly quiet. Deidara's malevolent smile returned as he faced her. "You let me escape, un." "Argreed" Tsuande rushed, Deidara noded at her. "I know for a fact that Sakura is on her way back here, looking for me. I sensed her Chakra all the way here." Naruto looked up at Tsuande. "I didn't sense anything, Tsuande!" He yelled down her ear, but she glared down at the boy. "Of course you wouldn't. It's an unknown chakra to you, it's harder the see." So Naruto smirked kindly and moved behind her. "I'll send out a team n-" But Deidara shook his head, "Not yet, un. I've got one more thing..." The kage looked back up and awaited his request. "...you leave Sasori alone too." Tsuande's face puzzled at his name. "Sasori has nothing to do with this." She implied, but Deidara began to leave the room. "Trust me." Deidara frowned, opening the door more. "He does."

--

**So, that's the end of Chapter 7 :P**

**I really want to thank all my reviewers so far, it's quite a lot considering i haven't finished this story yet!**

**Naruto: Yay! Sakura we're coming to get you!!**

**Deidara: That'll teach Sasori-danna to move in on MY girl.**

**Sasori: She's not yours yet...The voting on the official Pairings in this story hasn't finished yet.**

**Laura-Chayn: That's right! So if you want to change it, go to my profile and VOTE!**

**Naruto: I want Sakura and me :P**

**Laura-Chayn: That's not an option...**

**Naruto: T.T**


	8. Chapter 8

**You're...Different**

**Chapter 8-**

**ftw, the voting on The pairings on this fanfic is: DeiSaku 2, SasoSaku 1, others 0 Keep voting Please!**

They'd stayed almost frozen to the same spot for over half an hour, but Sakura grew impatient. "I just want to go home, Sasori." She hissed at him, but he shrugged it off and kept his eye on the path before them. "I don't care about Deidara, just let me go home." The pink girl began to walk out of cover, but was easily pulled back by the red hair Akatsuki. "Sakura..." He moaned again, pulling her back, he lay his chakra strings on her body to prevent her from moving. "If you keep on blowing our cover, you'll never get home." She sighed as she felt her body lean against the tree behind her, Sasori just stayed calm and still...Waiting.

--

"You have your mission." Tsunade's cold voice stated, three ANBU ninja stood waitingly in front of her as she paced them up and down. "Return the girl, at all costs. But don't touch Akasuna No Sasori" Shocked whispers came from them all. "Akasuna No Sasori?" One of them repeated. "He's Akatsuki, its our duty to kill him!" Another added, but the Hokage gently shook her head. "For this mission our prize is Sakura. Once this is over you can hunt down Akatsuki all you like." Slowly turning to Naruto at her desk, she nodded. Naruto walked from the room, only to bring back a masked man. "Gentlemen" He slyly hissed from behind the mask, his blue eyes shot at them individually as they bowed to him. "This is your leader for the mission. He'll take you to the couple." Tsunade then let the men leave, including Naruto as she sat down once again. Pouring a glass of Sake she soothed her mounting headache once more.

--

It had been past an hour and Sasori's chakra channeled less and less through the strings. Finally releasing her, Sakura sat herself upon the floor. "Finally." She muttered quietly, Sasori sighed and picked her up by her arm. "Come on, Sakura." He said, dragging the girl into the open. "Deidara's probably gone back now." She struggled to turn the opposite way, tugging from the red puppeteer. "No, Sasori. I want to go home!" She shouted, all the little too loud. A cold, steel Kunai flew from out of the trees, skimming Sakura's hair. Sasori leaned slightly to his side, avoiding it. Quickly the Akatsuki member threw the girl to the side of him, latching another Chakra string onto her wrist. Three ANBU appeared from the trees, surrounding the angles of the pair, trapped. "Sasori-Danna." A voice called out to them, Sasori gritted his teeth, pulling the girl slightly closer to him. "Let her go!" The blonde Naruto roared, pouncing angrily at Sasori, he threw two shuriken towards his target; Which Sasori averted and with a clean swipe, floored Naruto. "Naruto!" Sakura gasped at her fellow ninja friend, as he lay bruised on the ground below her, he simply looked up and winked. Once again the masked Deidara came into view of them all, his eyes glimmering brightly behind his mask once more in the moonlight. "Release her, Danna. She wants to go home." He stated clearly, pausing in front of his fellow Akatsuki teamate. Suddenly with a twinge of Naruto's wrist, Deidara jumped back as a net desended down to them. Sasori caught on Quickly and moved back, only to run into Another ANBU. He cursed under his breath as he manouvered Sakura next to him, the Shinobi dived at the girl, catching her wrist. Sakura let out a concealed squeal at the pulling in both directions, ANBU on one side, Sasori keeping her close. "Let go, Sasori." Dei's voice growled next to him, distracting him long enough for Naruto to make a move. "Rasengan!" The Konoha blonde shouted, his hand filled with a ball of blue chakra, raging towards Sasori. Or rather, The Chakra string attaching Sasori to the girl. The impact threw Sasori into the masked Deidara, flying back into the forest depths. Naruto quickly snatched Sakura's hand and flung her up right. "Sakura!" He yelled happily, taking her in a tight embrace, she shed a tear. "I missed you, Naruto." She whispered back to him.

--

Deidara hit a tree violently as his mask broke from his face. Sasori fell to the side of him, wincing painfully at Naruto's attack before. "Danna, un?" The blonde asked randomly, looking over to his injured teamate. He glanced up at the blonde and gritted his teeth. "Why?" He asked simply, looking at the satiscation on the Deidara's face, the clay user looked forward at the retreating ninja's, taking Sakura with them. "It...had to be done." Dei answered him, helping Sasori up to his feet, he clutched at his side. "We'll get her back." The red head hissed, beginning to move over into the light, but Deidara held him back. "Not now, un." He growled lowly, Sasori turned back to him. "This is all part of my plan..." He finished off to himself. "That was just an act, for safety." Deidara announced to him. A confused Sasori looked back to see an empty field where they'd lost the pink haired Sakura, then back to the blonde. "If it was an act..." Sasori smirked, but Dei just nodded before he finished. Dusting himself off, Deidara threw his clay up, into the shape of a bird once more. Sasori glanced back at him as he jumped up, Deidara was truely himself again.

--

Arriving back at Tsunade's office, Sakura moved through the others to the front of the room. "Sakura?" Tsunade smiled happily, walking quickly over to the small girl she lay her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "I'm so glad to have you back." She saw Naruto nod in the corner of her eye as Sakura smile back up to the Kage. "It's good to be back." She annouced to the room, looking back up to the teacher Sakura's face dropped. "Sakura? Did they...touch you?" Tsunade asked, all of a sudden, memories flooded back of the base, how she stood up to Kisame on her first day, how nice Konan waas to her, Herself and Sasori cooking breakfast...but terribley failing, Sitting on the rooftop with The red haired man, Kissing...uh, Deidara. Sakura blushed by acciedent at herself, but turned serious when looking back to the Hokage. "No, they never." She stoically answered her, she began to turn and leave the room, closey followed by Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan!" A happy Naruto beamed, catching up to her side. "Naruto." She nodded, slightly walking in front of the blonde. "Wanna go get some Ramen?" He yelled in question, exiting the Hokage's tower, Sakura froze. "Sure, Why not?" She smiled fakely. What she really wanted, was just to see them again...

--

**Heheh, i had to make Sakura miss the good ol'e Akatsuki days :P**

**Naruto: No!! You always do that!!**

**Laura-Chayn: Why?**

**Naruto: You always stop before i can eat my ramen!! T.T**

**Sakura: Here...give a bowl of Ramen to Naruto**

**Laura-Chayn: Oh noes!**

**Naruto: Smiles evilly and eat Ramen messily.**

**Deidara: Why 'oh noes'?**

**everyone looks at Laura-Chayn, covered in Naruto's Ramen.**

**Laura-Chayn: That's oh noes...cracks knuckles**


	9. APOLOGIES! Gomen

APOLOGIES

Seriously, I want to thanks EVERYONE who has read this. And it's over 4,000 people *dies*. Wow, I didn't realise how good this must be to read.

Here is my reason for not updating for, *looks at last time* O.o;;;; Almost a year!

Oh kami, I'm SO sorry!

The day I stopped writing, I broke both of my wrists in a car accident T.T;;

And it took over 3 months for them both to heal properly.

And because of the car accident, my mother couldn't work, so we turned the internet off, moved home, downgraded living, ect.

So it's been a year since I last had the internet *cries*

I went to a library, but I could only use the computer for an hour each day and it didn't save my work (because it's a shared computer)

So, now. I HAVE RETURNED WITH A VENGEANCE!

I promise I shall start writing this! Starting immediately!

I'm being serious, I'm going to stay up all night to get at least 2 chapters finished.

And possibly finish the story.

I feel like I've let many of you down T.T you've reviewed my story, I've read them all today, you've picked a pairing for it, you've read every chapter, favourited it, put me on your alert list.

I'm sorry! *cries*

So! Here I go! I'm beginning to write once more for you people!

'The return of Laura- Fanfic readers request'

Next chapter up in a couple of hours!! ^_^


	10. Chapter 9

**You're…Different**

**Chapter 9- What next?**

**Well, well…Look who's shown her face! A promise is a promise, I'm writing again!**

**And the tally has been charted…The OFFICIAL pairing for this particular fan fiction IS…. *Rolls drums* DeiSaku!! Tada! **

**Sorry if you voted for any others, the majority out votes the minority in this case. I wanted SasoSaku too, but oh well ^_^ **

**Hope you have fun reading this now!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto bellowed down her ear, making Sakura jump suddenly.

"What!?" She hastily replied, almost scaring him. Shaking his hand furiously he said "Nothing! Nothing, Sakura-Chan. Your just-" "Just what?" The pink girl interrupted, "Just…well, Agitated! Annoyed! You don't seem happy to be back home!" He nervously told her, sitting back down Naruto turned back to his ramen, slurping at it nervously. He was right. She didn't seem happy, not in the least.

'We should try to find them again.' Inner Sakura suggested, but she shook her head inwardly. 'No. You saw Dei, uh, Deidara. He'll hate us, um, me, if I go back now.' she answered herself, but they couldn't agree. 'You know there's always going to be something in you, that still loves him. And if you don't go back for him, why not Konan? Or Sasori.' 'Sasori.' Her memories of the earlier activities returned to her.

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto's voice broke again. This time, she didn't answer, the pink girl just stood up and began to walk away. "Sakura! Sakura-Chan!" He yelled, throwing money from his little frog wallet onto the counter, he ran quickly to catch up to her. "Sakura-Chan! Where are you going?" He persistently asked.

'Tell him!' Inner roared. 'I can't!' 'You must!' 'No!' this battle in her mind continued, she almost forgot that Naruto was following. Until he jumped in front of her.

"Sakura-Chan! Where. Are. You. Going!?" He growled at her, out of breath, having eaten too much ramen and walking extremely quickly in order to keep up with Sakura. The medic pushed past Naruto, with out talking, then stopped behind him.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Sakura choked, turning back to him, she squarely jabbed him in a spot in his back, knocking him out cold.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You did WHAT?" The feisty purple haired Akatsuki roared in her blonde companions face. Before he had time to explain himself, she floored Deidara in one swift punch. "Konan, she'll return." The red haired puppeteer answered for the unconscious blonde, whilst fixing up his new puppet.

"How do you know?" Konan snarled at him, Sasori placed his tools down and sighed. "She will, don't worry." He answered her, walking from the room. Pausing in the hall way, away from the shouting now coming from Kisame and Hidan, which sounded like a lot of curse words and nonsense about Deidara's state, Sasori looked out of the window. 'Sakura. Prove me right, come back…For Konan's sake.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura managed to walk home without any distractions or unwanted people approaching her. She quietly walked up the stairs and looked inside her room. 'The same as before.' She breathed to herself. Entering the room, she locked the door behind her. Finding her old suitcase, she piled masses of clothes inside it, make-up, hair products, anything in her house worth of value.

"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice called out. Sakura's eyes opened widely as she recognised it. But before she turned around to face them, she straightened her face to mask her upcoming story.

"Tsunade-Sama." The pink medic said, turning around her face remained as stoic as ever. "Hai, I wanted to move away from this house. Its memories. Everything." she zipped her suitcase up and pulled it from the bed it rested on.

"Ah-ha." Her sensei unenthusiastically retorted. "So, could you explain why Naruto was found unconscious on the floor, a couple of minutes ago?" Shocking Sakura, her movements fumbled as she made up a new story.

"Uh, yeah. He, uh. Wait, what? Naruto's hurt?" The pink, fantastic liar conjured up. Not fooling Tsunade. As the blonde Hokage moved towards her and slowly took the suitcase from her hands. "Nice try." She breathed at her student. Sakura's face turned angry as she eyed up her sensei.

"Give me my suitcase back, Tsunade-Sama. Please." She controllably pled. But the Hokage shook her head. "Where are you going Sakura?" She asked once more. "I told you." Sakura glared, "I'm moving away from here. To-" "To the Akatsuki's hideout?" Tsunade butted in. Sakura's face changed once more, to disbelief. "What? Did you see what they did to me?" The pink girl gasped loudly. "I thought they didn't touch you, Sakura?" The truth was coming out, Sakura knew it. She had no choice. Picking a Kunai from her back pocket, she acted casually and calm to the Hokage. "Yes. They didn't. You're right." She smiled insecurely. Tsunade seemed worried by her change. "Sakura Why are you-" she began, but her student interrupted her "Of course, you weren't there, I could easily be lying." Sakura beamed strangely, edging closer to Tsunade, she pulled her suitcase to the side, closer to the window of her room. "For all you know, I could have loved it there. I could have made friends with them all, I could have cooked Breakfast with Sasori, Argued with Kisame…I could've even betrayed your little village by sleeping with Deidara." Sakura scarily smiled, walking edgily closer to her teacher.

"Sakura, Are you…okay?" Tsunade enquired. "Oh, yeah. I'm just fine!" The medic replied. "Fine, happy, just great!" She smirked. "But your not." She gasped quickly. Her eyes widened suddenly as she rammed her hidden Kunai into her ex-Sensei's leg, sending the leaf village's Hokage to the floor of her room. Grabbing her suitcase she balanced on the window, holding the rim at the top, looking over to the injured Hokage. "Lucky you're a Medic-nin, Tsunade! That leg will be fine in no time!" Sakura shouted back, before jumping from her bedroom window to the floor.

It took moments before she arrived at the gate, luckily the guards were on change, so there would be no one minding them for the next couple of minutes. She ran smoothly through the gate, only to crash into someone entering the other side.

"Sakura!" The voice rang. As the pink escapee looked up, she was hugged furiously. "Konan?" Her shaky voice replied. Indeed it was. "What are you doing here?" Both girls asked in unison, as Sakura stood up to face her. "Never mind!" the purple ninja smiled down at her. Grabbing her wrist she led her through the dark forest. "Come on, we're leaving." She hushed, taking her to an opening in the trees. Sakura recognised it to be where Ino was found…dead. She didn't notice where Konan took her, jumping up and around many obstacles, they finally landed on something soft.

"Sakura?" Another voice said, catching the pink's attention. Deidara. Her eyes narrowed as he turned to face her. "Sakura, I'm glad your okay, un." He smirked to her, but she ignored him. "Okay, that's enough. Go, Dei!" Konan quickly shot at him, making turn around as the massive clay bird drifted up into the sky. The ride was going to be long back to the base. As the two girls mindlessly chatted away to each other, Dei turned around quickly. The other two quickly silenced as he did so. "Here." The blonde man gestured, removing his cloak from around him and handing it to his lover. She didn't thank him, but simple took it and placed it around her cold body. "You should thank him." Sakura's purple friend whispered in her ear, whilst pushing her forward, closer to Dei who was controlling the clay bird. Sakura protested until Dei could hear her, and turned to face her.

"Uh, Thanks." She timidly and stonily said to her ex-lover. The blonde Akatsuki smirked to himself, turning the bird to the right, gently making Sakura knock shoulders with him. "Sakura, un." he finally spoke to her. She looked stoically up to him. "Thanks." he finished, making her rather confused. "What for?" Sakura asked. He leaned down closer to her, still keeping an eye where he was flying. "For coming home." Suddenly, the massive bird hit the floor, knocking Sakura strongly into Dei. She blushed madly, for some reason as Konan jumped away from them. "Sakura!" Many Akatsuki shouted out to her. Upon jumping off the clay bird, she was bombarded by them all. All shouting their praise at her return. "Where's Sasori?" She asked them all, but none answered, they simply parted away from her. Revealing her red-haired friend at the doorway. She ran over to him, hugging his wooden-like body. "Sakura?" A certain blonde called from behind, she turned slowly around, having Sasori directly behind her. Dei walked over slowly, as the whole Akatsuki group remained silent. Well, almost silent. You could hear Konan making quiet threats to the blonde.

"Sakura-Chan, un." He saddened. "I'm sorry, un." He finished, before becoming too scared of her reaction, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Dei." Sakura soothed. As he turned around, all the other Akatsuki members suddenly turned vicious. Even Deidara. "What?" the pink medic panicked, as they all turned to the forest opening. She was about to get an answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-Baa-Sama!" Naruto panicked, entering the hospital room she was in. The Hokage sat, with blue chakra streaming from her hand, healing her leg that Sakura attacked earlier. "I don't believe Sakura-Chan did this!" He shouted at her, waving his finger at her. "Naruto, will you calm down!" She roared at the hyper blonde, stopping him dead in his tracks. "It happened. All that matters now is that we stop it." She hissed, standing up, she limped slightly on her injured leg. Two ANBU ninja's appeared beside her. "Naruto, change into your ANBU uniform, please. I'm sending you on a mission." She commanded. Naruto nodded seriously at his leader "What mission, Tsunade?" He asked. "Your going back to the Akatsuki base. Find them. Kill them all." The Hokage requested. The blonde ANBU gulped loudly. "Kill them all?" "Yes." "Even-" "Yes, Naruto. Even Sakura." Tsunade replied before he finished. "Take as many ANBU you think you may need along with you." She added, before the two ANBU next to her poofed outside the room. "But, Tsunade-Sama. Sakura-Chan is my best friend. I-" He told her, but Tsunade shook her head. "She's not your friend, Naruto." She spat harshly. "She's a traitor. She knocked you out to run back to them. Then attacked me, the Hokage, her own Sensei, to get her way." Naruto was distraught by the words she said to him, but nodded at the end of her lecture.

"Hai, Baa-Sama." Naruto nodded up to her. "As you say." Along with the other ANBU, he left the hospital.

"Go back to the tower, gather all the ANBU currently there." He commanded them. They quickly jumped over the roofs of the houses, back to the ANBU base. Stopping at the Konoha gates, he frowned seriously. "This is war."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yay! I've finally re-started to finish this fan fiction! *claps***

**Naruto: *screams* YOU'RE BACK! *glomp***

**All the other Naruto characters: *glomp Laura***

**Me: Guys, you're killing me!**

**Konan: Awww!**

**Me: No, really. You're killing me! Get off, please!**

**Read and Review? One more sorry to those who waited for me! Gomen!**


End file.
